In the field of packaging containers, there have been used a variety of resins and resin compositions capable of exhibiting such functions as heat resistance, barrier property, oxygen-absorbing property and the like properties. These functional resins are used in combination with a base body resin which chiefly works to maintain the formability of the structure.
As the functional resins, there have been known gas-barrier resins such as ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymers, and oxygen-absorbing resin compositions obtained by blending a resin base body selected from the group consisting of an ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer, nylon resin and olefin resin with an oxidizing polymer having-an oxygen-absorbing rate larger than that of the resin base body and an oxidizing catalyst or an oxidation initiator (JP-A-2001-39475).
It has further been known to use the functional resins for the containers and the container closures.
For example, JP-B-2-60499 discloses a compression-formed article of a multi-layer structure comprising a first synthetic resin layer and a second synthetic resin layer formed by using different synthetic resins, the first synthetic resin layer surrounding substantially the whole second synthetic resin layer, and a method of its production, using a gas-barrier resin as the second synthetic resin layer.